Light and Darkness: The desire of love
by DinastyF
Summary: Un nuevo sentimiento se apodera del corazón de Kai, el amor.Y la causa de esto es nada menos que un chico moreno de azules cabellos.Y cuando todo parecía ser perfecto, muy decidido a decirle lo que sentía,desafortunadamente descubre que lo han secuestrado
1. El nacimiento de un nuevo sentimiento

**Light and Darkness:**

_-__The desire of love-_

_**Capitulo 1: el despertar de un nuevo sentimiento**_

_Fire inside me_

_NOTAS:__ Los personajes que aquí aparecen no son propiedad mía, únicamente los utilizo como un pequeño préstamo para la realización de estas historias._

_Al principio de este fanfic, quien inicia la conversación es la conciencia del protagonista._

_Simbología: __ pensamientos, __""__hablando en sentido figurado, o remarcando alguna frase. __**A**__ la conciencia de Takao._

Ahí estaba esa tarde, en el techo del colegio. Observando al sol ocultándose entre las montañas mientras pintaba de naranja una parte del cielo. Ahí se encontraba, con un pequeño problema en la cabeza que crecía poco a poco.

Se podría decir que había cambiado un poco debido a dicho problema, no por fuera, si no por dentro; y es que principalmente, la raíz del problema, era el despertar de un nuevo sentimiento en su corazón: el amor. Un sentimiento que hasta entonces le parecía una total y completa pérdida de tiempo. Quizá pensaba así por que nunca antes había experimentado tan inmensa sensación, y siempre que veía a las parejas pasar, ignoraba las "cursilerías" que se decían entre ellos. El amor nunca le había importado, y tal vez llegaba a pensar, que era una debilidad el enamorarse.

En esos instantes, se encontraba tan confundido como nunca antes lo hubiese estado, y sin duda algo le estaba sucediendo. Tal vez en su mirada no se reflejaba nada, pero algo había ahí que denotaba ese gran cambio, por pequeño que fuera.

--Admítelo, Kai Hiwatari, te has enamorado--¿pero de quien?—Aquellos minutos de tranquilidad que siempre parecían eternos se habían convertido en minutos llenos de tensión y confusión.

--¡Increíble, te has metido en un problema, y uno grande!--¿y cual era ese problema?—Cierto chico moreno de azulados cabellos y mirada de tormenta.

Todos esos momentos que había pasado con "él" tenían que llevarlo algún día a este momento, un momento quizá un poco sorprendente para él. Si el simple hecho de haberse enamorado lo tenía perturbado, como no le sorprendería que la persona culpable de que se sintiera así fuese "un chico", un chico tan inmaduro y terriblemente "hermoso" según su corazón.

Si, quizás admitía que estaba enamorado, pero no lograba entender que era exactamente lo que le había atraído tanto de ese chico tan impredecible.

--¿Qué me has hecho, Takao?—lucía muy confundido, mientras se miraba las palmas de las manos.

Después de aquella última vez que lo vio, (cuando hubo fiesta por el triunfo del equipo en casa de él), al momento de marcharse, y verle por última vez a los ojos, ese extraño sentimiento comenzaba a nacer en su interior. Desde ese momento, la manera en que solía ver las cosas, y el tiempo a su alrededor, cambiaron completamente. Desde que regresó a su vida habitual en la mansión, había ocasiones en que no dejaba de pensar en él, en su traviesa sonrisa, en sus ojos de tormenta.

Lentamente le llegó un recuerdo más de esos días, cuando acababa de separarse del equipo. Recordaba haberse sentido extraño durante todo el día sin ningún motivo, entonces comenzó a tener una fuerte corazonada, y la noche de ese día, tuvo un extraño sueño:

Plumas rojas caían frente a sus ojos, el lugar en el que se encontraba era un callejón sin salida, el atardecer había caído, y en esos instantes había un profundo silencio, después una sensación de abandono llenaba su ser. Al final, aparece un misterioso ser encapuchado de negro, riéndose, mientras sentía que se llevaba una parte de si.

Unos minutos después despierta agitado y empapado en sudor.

Sabía de quien eran esas plumas, tenía la sensación de conocer ese lugar, pero no sabía nada del sujeto que aparecía, ni tampoco la razón de su miedo y ese sueño, que se sentía tan real.

Después de eso, deseó ignorarlo por un largo momento, pensando que tal vez era solo eso, un sueño, y además, le parecía una tontería acordarse de el.

Dos días después, recibió una nota en la escuela, al bajar del tejado (Wyat fue quien se la entregó al toparse ambos), en esta se hablaba de un desafío a una beybatalla.

FLASH BACK

Era una mañana agradable, y como de costumbre se encontraba almorzando solo, en el tejado, mientras veía el pedazo de ciudad más allá del horizonte. Aún tenía ese sueño, o parte de él, en la cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en lo real que se había sentido.

--¡Que rayos, pero si solo fue un sueño, por que no lo puedo olvidar!—parecía estar tranquilo, como siempre, pero por dentro se sentía sumamente frustrado.

En eso, en otra parte, Wyatt yacía en el salón de clases, haciendo un informe sobre lo que era su trabajo, cuidar los laboratorios de informática. Hasta que unos chicos de 1er semestre lo interrumpen, entregándole una nota.

--¡Sempai, sempai!, tome, entréguele esto a su amigo, nos pidieron que se lo diéramos, pero…--Lucían nerviosos

--nn, si, no se preocupen, los entiendo—cualquiera que viera a Kai, el solo acercarse a él daba miedo

--¿De quien será?, parecía urgente, será mejor que se la entregue cuanto antes—Y así decide ir a buscarlo, dejando a medias el trabajo.

Lo había buscado por toda la escuela, hasta que el último lugar que le quedó fue el techo de la escuela.

Al fin había llegado, y a mitad de las escaleras que daban hacia arriba, se lo encontró, tropezándose y cayendo encima de él.

--¡Kai, Kai, que bueno…que te encuentro!, esto es…para ti—Se la entrega apenas pudiendo respirar.

Al momento de leerla le llegó la imagen del lugar donde era el encuentro (la misma que en su sueño), y con ello un mal presentimiento.

--¿Qué es esto?—Le sorprendía que ese presentimiento se sintiera igual que el miedo de aquella noche.

Saliendo de clases fue al encuentro, con la esperanza de que aquél sentimiento desapareciera. Wyat lo acompañó.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Todo iba perfectamente, y como siempre tenía seguridad de si mismo, y que todo marcharía como siempre. Mientras ambos caminaban hacia lo que sería le lugar del encuentro, pequeñas memorias acerca del peliazul le llegaban a la mente, incluso, cuando volteaba a ver a Wyatt, deseaba con todo el corazón que fuese Takao, su Takao, y no él.

Al llegar al lugar del encuentro, el enemigo ya los estaba esperando, con una macabra sonrisa en sus labios, (era lo único, incluyendo la mirada, lo que se denotaba dentro de esa inmensa y oscura capa)

--Te estaba esperando Kai, veo que el amo tenía razón, fácil se ve que tienes potencial, je je je

--O.O, no me gusta su sonrisa, Kai, ten mucho cuidado—mientras tanto, un miedoso Wyatt retrocedía para dejarlos solos a ambos beyluchadores, deseándole suerte a Kai, cuando ni siquiera parecía necesitarla

--¡Sin embargo, ese potencial me lo demostrarás con tus acciones!—ambos Bey luchadores estaban mas que listos, y al lanzar los beyblades, inmediatamente comenzaba a surgir fuego en el plato. Kai tenía confianza en si mismo, tan seguro estaba de poder ganar, pero, jamás llegó a imaginar que tan tremenda sería esta batalla, y que tan fuerte sería su caída.

Minutos después, y sin creérsela, ya lucía aterrado.

--¡Que me está pasando, por que siento tanto miedo, que es lo que ocurre aquí!

Al final de dicha beybatalla salió herido de un ojo, el beyblade se descuartizó, y aquél extraño encapuchado se llevó como recompensa a Dranzer.

Todo era igual que en su sueño, todo, y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, más que quedarse en el suelo sin movimiento alguno (atónito), y con un gran vacío en su interior.

--¡Kai, ¿estas bien?!—Wyat se acercó para ayudarlo a levantarse.

--¡O.O, q…que fue lo que pasó!, D…Dranzer!—El solo hecho de ver esa lluvia de plumas, lo tenía por demás sorprendido.

En esos instantes no sentía nada más que frío en su interior, y el fuego que antes avivaba su ser, había disminuido; poco después, todo lo veía rojo, las fuerzas se le iban y perdía el sentido de la vista, finalmente, llego a caer en los brazos de Wyat.

Al despertar se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un hospital (al sentir ese ambiente de soledad). Un poco molesto, sin saber por que, se tocó el rostro y sintió su ojo izquierdo vendado. No se la creía, que después de tanto tiempo, hubiera vuelto a la cama de un hospital.

Aún con esa sensación de enojo en su corazón, trató de recordar la razón por la que estaba ahí, y en un par de minutos le vino a la mente aquella batalla que sostuvo cerca del mirador…

Un enorme viento había invadido el plato, su blade poco a poco dejaba de girar, y sentía que perdía el aire, mientras que a Dranzer poco le quedaba. Minutos después, la tormenta se desata, aventándolo y lastimándole un ojo. El beyblade se detiene en medio del plato, Dranzer no pudo mas, entonces varias plumas salieron despedidas, en forma de lluvia; Kai había perdido la batalla, y lo que era peor, había perdido una vez mas a su mejor amigo. Finalmente el beyblade (de color negro) de aquella sombra encapuchada deja el plato, para regresar a la mano de su dueño, una despreciable y burlona sonrisa se queda marcada en la memoria del ruso-nipón.

Así se le veía, sentado en la cama de un hospital, con la cabeza gacha, y muy molesto por su derrota. Ahora trataba de averiguar que había sido ese increíble poder que lo había lastimado así. Había perdido un poco la memoria, pero conforme transcurrían los minutos y las horas, recordaba cada etapa de la batalla como si hubiera sido ayer. Y de tanto coraje podía sentir todos los golpes como si estuviese pasando justo en ese momento. No podía creer la facilidad con que le había arrebatado a su compañero.

--¿Qué rayos fue eso?, ¿Cómo fue posible que yo perdiera de esa forma?, ¡como!—si que lucía asombrado, pues parecía ser la primera vez que había presenciado un poder de tal magnitud. Y por primera vez lucía tan confundido, su expresión rayaba en el enojo y la confusión, apretaba sus puños con fuerza contra las sabanas de la cama, al igual que los dientes, mientras trataba de resistirse. Y cerraba los ojos como queriendo evitar la realidad de las cosas.

Seguía tocándose el ojo lastimado, mientras volteaba a su lado derecho, donde se encontraba su beyblade, ahora vacío y sin vida. Entonces lo tomó entre sus manos

--Es la segunda vez que te pierdo así—Parecía sentir un poco de nostalgia cada vez que veía ese gran y valioso objeto. Regresaba tiempo atrás, desde la primera vez que lo recibió, a manos de su padre, era un objeto sin duda muy valioso, pues en su centro tenía una pequeña ficha con un animal dibujado. Era un ave muy hermosa, según las palabras de su padre.

FLASH BACK

--Toma Kai, es tiempo de que tú lo tengas

--¿Que es papá?—sus ojitos observaban lo que era el centro del blade

--Su nombre es Suzaku, es un fénix. Ha estado aquí en la familia desde hace tiempo, y ahora será tu fiel compañero. Por eso deberás de prometerme que lo cuidarás mucho.

--Si, papá, es una promesa—le decía, con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras cogía el blade, en sus manitas.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

--Te lo prometí, padre, prometí que lo cuidaría siempre, pero….Te he fallado, lo he perdido—por primera vez sentía un gran vacío en su interior.

--Desgraciadamente, lo volví a perder, perdóname padre.

Todos los sueños que tenía se habían convertido en visiones futuras de la noche a la mañana, visiones muy reales que incluso, al momento de tenerlas, sentía que la vida se le escapaba en ellas.

Esa noche fue la primera que soñó con Takao, después de todo el sentimiento seguía con él, aunque hubiese sufrido la perdida de un amigo.

Esta visión era una muy triste, a decir verdad, la más triste de todas…

INICIO DEL SUEÑO

Todo comenzaba en un edificio parecido al de la compañía BEGA, en uno de sus pasillos. Sin saber la razón del por que estaba ahí, él caminaba, acompañado de unos sujetos vestidos de negro a ambos lados. Todo el tiempo se encontraba con ellos, y al parecer, estos lo llevaban a algún lugar en especial.

Habiendo llegado a su destino, lo dejan solo, dentro de lo que parece ser un cuarto de entrenamiento, y cierran la puerta con llave. Ahora lucía mas confundido que antes, por lo que decide darle un recorrido a la habitación, y de la nada, aparece un beyblade negro que se coloca en el centro del plato que ahí se encontraba. Al parecer alguien lo estaba retando, y aún con media confusión entraba en el juego.

Al principio todo iba bien, pero luego, un extraño ambiente de tensión, envuelto en niebla, cubre la habitación, sentía que perdía el control de su cuerpo, y la vista se le nublaba, muy apenas lograba sostenerse en pie, hasta que llega a parar al suelo, y el beyblade se detiene. Pasan los minutos, y después, repentinamente, dentro de su cabeza, se escucha un grito de auxilio, alguien lo estaba llamando; era una voz sumamente familiar, pero por mas que quería levantarse para ir a ayudar a esa persona, no podía, sentía el cuerpo demasiado pesado, y no podía abrir los ojos.

--¿Qué es lo que está pasándome?, ¿Por qué no me muevo?—Entonces le llega la desesperación, y sin soportarlo mas empieza a llorar, aún en el suelo.

--¡Kaaaaaai!—Después de aquél grito congelado, imágenes tristes de aquél chico de azulados cabellos le llegan a la mente. Un Takao muy lastimado, y con lágrimas en sus ojos le ve con dulzura (una hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su suave y delicado rostro), mientras hace lo que parece ser una despedida, cierra los ojos.

FIN DEL SUEÑO

--¡AH! ¡Que pasó! (pensando) —Tan de pronto, y _de golpe_, se despertó muy agitado y bañado en sudor, sin comprender por que esas visiones tan tristes. Ahora, lo que más arrinconaba a su corazón, era un profundo y extraño miedo, que por la mirada que tenía, fácil se notaba. ¿Pero por que ese miedo?, cada vez que lo sentía, incluso a veces, tenía tantas ganas de llorar.

--Takao

Llega la mañana, y es hora de cambiarse los vendajes. Por lo visto lucía un poco mas tranquilo que la noche de ayer, trataba de olvidarlo todo como siempre, aunque esta vez no le resultó nada fácil, pues era Takao el que irrumpía en sus pensamientos, y en lo que mas había pensado toda la semana.

Al parecer ya estaba mucho mejor, según lo que le había dicho el doctor, solo dos días mas, y sería dado de alta.

Después del diagnostico diario del doctor, la primer visita que tuvo fue Wyatt, (como todos los días), con las noticias de las clases, cosa que tal vez no le interesaba mucho a Kai, después de todo siempre tuvo excelentes calificaciones. También iba de vez en cuando a visitarlo para ver su recuperación, y aunque a Kai no parecía agradarle la idea de su visita, no le quedaba de otra que aguantarse y ver su cara hasta la hora de la comida.

Ese día, a diferencia de todos los demás, Wyatt se comportaba de una manera extraña, cosa que Kai notaba bastante bien, y es que, cada que lo visitaba, entraba a la habitación tímidamente, esta vez ni a los ojos lo pudo ver, y partiendo, al término de la hora de visita, salió de la habitación corriendo, y con lágrimas en los ojos. Kai se sorprendió un poco, pero no podía hacer nada, a menos que Wyatt le contara lo que le estaba pasando, o mejor aún, tal vez no le interesaba mucho el ayudarlo, después de todo era Wyatt, el tenía sus propios problemas.

--Es raro, por que se fue así, y tan temprano, no me explico que fue lo que le sucedió para que se comportara así—decía, mientras observaba la ventana, deseando una vez más que esta noche no ocurrieran cosas extrañas.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado del planeta…

--Uff, que mala suerte la mía, por que me pasan estas cosas, no se que rayos me está pasando últimamente, me siento tan triste —Sin duda se le notaba, lucía mas apagado que de costumbre, incluso, Max, que pasaba por ahí (su habitación), lo había notado.

--¿Qué sucede, Takao? O.o, te noto un poco "apagado", ¿te encuentras bien?, como que últimamente te la pasas todo el tiempo aquí, encerrado, a todos nos preocupas con tu comportamiento.

--No es nada Max, ni yo mismo se lo que tengo, es que, me siento tan mal, que no se por que. Me siento tan vacío—Era normal que le contara todo a Max, pues al parecer era quien mas lo comprendía.

--¡Vamos, Taka, nn, anímate, estoy seguro que un pequeño paseo por la pista de patinaje no te iría mal, que dices, ¿nos acompañas?, además, Hiro también va a estar ahí—Recalcaba el nombre de cierto chico, que aunque fuese su hermano, extrañamente hacía que se sonrojara cada vez que lo tenía cerca, sobre todo era quien mas lo tranquilizaba, sin duda le agradaba estar al lado de su adorado hermano mayor.

--Eto…-, je je, esta-esta bien, Max, me co…convenciste, pero no le digas nada de esto a Hiro ¿eh?, pues, no quiero que se preocupe, y se ponga celoso -si, creo que es lo mejor, además, que mejor me haría que ir a divertirme con Hitoshi, hace días que no le veo, de seguro que me tranquilizará un poco, eso espero—Quizá tenía en mente la razón de su depresión, pero ni el mismo se la creía, por que, como era posible que se preocupara por un tipo tan frío e insensible como el hielo, que lo único que había hecho, era volver a dejarlo solo, y lastimarlo tantas veces con sus traiciones hacia el equipo, ¡no!, no merecía sus lágrimas, y menos que se preocupara por él.

--¡Va, de seguro que se la ha de estar pasando mejor sin mi, además, el menso de Tala y Bryan le han de estar dando cuerda, si, seguro, como soy tan menso como para preocuparme por él!

Y mientras tanto, los días pasaban, y para ambos parecían eternos, en especial para Takao, quien no dejaba de pensar ni un solo momento en los ojos de aquél frío chico, su "mejor amigo". Incluso, de vez en cuando, le llegaba la depresión durante todo el día, y le daba por quedarse encerrado en su habitación, sin comer ni nada, solo observando hacia la ventana, el lugar "favorito" de él.

--Aquí estarías, siempre, observando hacia fuera. Como anhelaba verte así, tan serio, tan distante. ¡T.T, te extraño Kai!, aunque apenas pareciera ayer cuando te volví a ver, siento como si fuesen mas días, no se por que, ¡pero me estoy volviendo loco sin tiii!


	2. Lágrimas

_**Capitulo 2: Lágrimas**_

_Don't cry for me _

Por fin había llegado el tan esperado día de salida, y como siempre tenía todo planeado. Camino a la escuela, como todas las mañanas, iba en compañía de Wyatt.

--¿Y que piensas hacer?, después de todo, no sabemos donde se encuentran ellos—con eso se refería a los enemigos

--Haré lo que tenga que hacer, mientras tanto, tú no te metas en esto, no quiero que salgas lastimado.

--O.O—Wooah, increíble, Kai se había preocupado por él, pero, ¿Por qué?, nunca antes lo había hecho, tanto así, que eso causó que se sonrojara. Y que Kai lo notara

--Que, que tienes O.ó

--O.O, no…jiji, nada ¿se preocupó por mi?, no, no lo creo, a lo mejor solo quiere que ya no lo vuelva a molestar, es triste —entonces agacha la mirada, y con el mismo aire de inferioridad de aquél día, se adelanta y lo deja atrás, cosa que vuelve a extrañar a Kai.

--¡que rayos le pasa, por que actúa de esa manera! ¬-¬ —Sin prestarle la menor importancia, siguió caminando al salón.

Al término de las clases, Wyatt ya no lo acompañó, (se quedó en el salón, cerca de la ventana, y viendo como se ocultaba el sol), y eso lo extrañó aún mas, sin embargo, no entendía la razón por la que se preocupaba por él.

--¿Que es lo que te sucede, por que estás actuando de esta manera?—Quizá si le preguntaba la razón, y lo acompañaba toda la tarde, al menos trataría de hacer algo por él, de cualquier forma, sin poder admitirlo, lo quería como un amigo, muy a sus anchas, pero lo quería, y quien lo diría, después de todo, si que se preocupaba por él, pues desde aquella vez, no lo había dejado solo ni un momento. Ahora se hacía pasar por su ángel guardián. Y como no queriendo (según él), lo acompañaba a donde quiera que iba, sobre todo, almorzaba junto con él, en el tejado.

--Este…no es nada, en serio, estoy bien…tal vez solo esté un poco…O.O—de pronto, y sin pensarlo, Kai lo calla plantándole un beso, cosa que le sorprende de más

--¿po…por que lo ha hecho?, ¿Por qué me ha besado?—Sin entender por que, no quiso que el momento se fuera, y aprovechando se dejó llevar, lo único que quería, era que Takao, jamás se volviera a meter en sus pensamientos, pero sabía, que eso no sería posible.

Minutos después, se separa de su lado, y con la misma tranquilidad, se dirige a la ventana.

--¿Era eso lo que querías, no?, ¿o ahora me negarás que no te gusto?, se perfectamente lo que ha estado pasando por tu cabeza todo este tiempo, y no me quieras hacer tonto, Wyatt—El chico simplemente no entendía por que lo había hecho, y quiso pensar que solo quería arreglarlo todo con un beso, para que dejara de hacerse ilusiones.

--Y si no es así, entonces deja de poner cara de curioso cada vez que estás cerca de mí, me da miedo la actitud tan infantil que pones. Ahora, después de todo, ya sabes lo miserable que se puede ser, cuando uno no es deseado—Con esas palabras, se retiró, dejándolo solo, y con lágrimas en los ojos, después de todo le quiso dar a entender que no se hiciera ilusiones, ya que él no sentía nada por él, mas que quizá solo una relación de compañerismo, eso era todo.

Camino a casa, reflexionó sobre si estaba bien lo que había hecho, quizá llegó a pensar que era muy cruel de su parte el hacerlo, por que, en el fondo, Wyatt siempre le pareció un pequeño hermano.

--Perdóname por haberlo hecho tan duro, pero se que es lo mejor para ti Wyatt, ahora ya no tengo dudas sobre lo que siente mi corazón, además, a mi lado no encontrarás lo que buscas. Nunca lo encontrarás.

En otra parte, los días y las noches se hacían eternos, para aquél chico de azulados cabellos, quien como siempre, después de clases, se encerraba en su habitación, sin probar bocado hasta la mañana siguiente.

--¡Takao, pequeño, ya está la comida!—El abuelo gastaba todas sus energías en llamarle, pero al parecer de nada servía, pues el chico seguía sin moverse de su habitación.

--¡Vamos, pequeño, que ocurre!, arriba esos ánimos Hilary ha prometido que te ayudaría con la tarea esta tarde, así que se ofreció a visitarte, así que no pongas esa cara.

--Gracias por el aviso abuelo, pero no tengo ganas de ver a nadie—El chico se encontraba recostado en su cama, y dándole la espalda al anciano, quien un poco preocupado, se queda con su nieto todo el día, y muy sin ganas, come un poco.

Llega la tarde, y como lo prometió, Hilary, vino a verlo, con la intención de ayudarle a estudiar un poco. Pero ni aún así logró levantarle los ánimos, después de todo el chico parecía no tener ganas de vivir. Ya ni siquiera salía a la calle.

_Si no fuese tan complicado_

_El juego del amor_

_Aunque a veces hiciera daño_

_Podría estar mejor._

_Pero quema como un disparo hecho a traición_

--¡Para que demonios salgo, si a dondequiera que vaya te voy a encontrar!—pensaba, mientras observaba la ventana desde su cama, abrazando tristemente una almohada.

--¡T.T, ya no se que hacer, me siento muy solo sin ti, y no se por que rayos me siento así!, como desearía que estuvieses aquí, Kai¡Ahh, Ya no lo soporto, prefiero morirme a estar un solo día mas sin ti, te aamoo!—Entonces, muy molesto, aventó la almohada hacia la ventana, después de unos segundos, con la intención de ir a recogerla, bajó de la cama, pero sin poder ver, a causa de las lágrimas, se tropezó con dicha almohada. Ahí yacía en el suelo, sin poder moverse de tan tremendo golpe, pero sobre todo, sin dejar de llorar y de hacer berrinche.

_Con las lágrimas de mi almohada_

_Está escrita la historia hasta el día de hoy_

_Entre gotas de lluvia amarga_

_Del primer resbalón sentimental_

Llega la noche y aparentemente, se ha quedado dormido, justo ahí, en el suelo, tan profundamente que parecía ser que el dolor de hace horas había desaparecido. Y minutos después de esa tranquilidad, empezó a tener un sueño un tanto extraño….

INICIO DEL SUEÑO

Con el cuerpo lleno de heridas, y con un corazón destrozado, parecía caminar sin rumbo fijo, como si no le importara ya nada. Al parecer no había tenido muy buena suerte últimamente, y no esperaba que fuera peor, lo único que deseaba era volver a ver el rostro de aquél hermoso ángel de hielo, que siempre solía acompañarle. Deseaba verlo tanto, y no sabía por que, solo sabía que al recordarlo el corazón se le comprimía de la tristeza.

--¿Por qué me siento así?, este dolor tan grande que siento en mi corazón me está lastimando. Es la primera vez que me pasa esto. Ya no tiene sentido que siga viviendo si no está él—Lo único que hacía era caminar, hasta que de entre la oscura noche que lo acompañaba, una extraña silueta, que se le hacía sumamente familiar, se acerca poco a poco hacia donde él se encuentra, no podía creérsela, ¿él, su ángel?, estaba aquí.

--¿Kai, eres tu?—La silueta se acerca tanto como recibirlo en sus brazos, en esos instantes había perdido toda señal de energía, y no se sentía con ánimos de seguir caminando.

Aunque se sintiera ese enorme calor recorriendo su cuerpo, y aquél eterno abrazo, sentía que algo ahí no era real. ¿Por qué Kai se encontraría en un lugar como ese a esas horas de la noche?, ¿acaso sabía que Takao lo estaba llamando? No, eso era demasiado extraño, pero con el simple hecho de recordarlo, al verle a los ojos algo hacía que se separara de su lado, y que cayera al suelo de rodillas.

--¿Qué?, ¿Qué es lo que sucede, por que hay agua en el piso?, ¡Kai, donde estás!, ¡Kai, no te vayas!—Ahora lo único que hacía era correr hacia aquella silueta, que se alejaba cada vez que el corría. Lo único que le quedaba era la nada, de rodillas en el suelo, y con el rostro mojado, de tantas lágrimas.

FIN DEL SUEÑO

--¡Kaaai!—Un último grito hizo que despertara, y notara que se encontraba en la cama, y cubierto entre sábanas.

--¿Cómo llegué aquí?

A la mañana siguiente, como siempre, baja a desayunar, pero al ver el reloj, lo único que consigue es llegar tarde, por lo que se va comiendo a mitad del camino un pan tostado.

--¡Rayos, se me hace tarde, como pude ser tan tonto y quedarme dormido!

--¡Takao!—De pronto por detrás suyo escucha un grito

--¡Oh, jefe!, hola, pensé que estarías en la escuela

--¿No supiste?

--¿Qué?

--Que se han suspendido las clases

--¡Queee!, ¡Rayos, di oquis me levanté y me apresuré, no tuve tiempo de desayunar bien! ¡Ah!, en fin, ya estoy aquí. ¿Y que vamos a hacer hoy Kenny?

--Te noto un poco animado, mucho mejor que antes, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

--ah, no lo se, pero estoy bien, eso es lo que cuenta ¿no?

--si, tienes razón

--Oh…que tal si vamos a dar un paseo por ahí, mientras practicamos un poco, ¿Qué dices Kenny?

--de acuerdo

--¡Siii!

Esa mañana si que estaba con ánimos, después de todo, algo le decía que sucederían cosas inexplicables.

Camino a casa, se fue como siempre solo, y esta vez, tan pensativo como siempre, acerca de la corazonada que sentía.

--no se por que, pero siento que algo va a suceder en cualquier momento, ¿me pregunto que pasará?—no sabía lo que le esperaba, cuando de pronto a medio camino, vio una silueta, un tanto familiar, en eso, se detuvo, para ver quien era la persona que se ha cruzado en su camino.

_En tus manos tocaba el cielo_

_Envuelto en tanta luz_

_Y hoy que todo lo veo negro_

_Quiero saber si tu_

_Me extrañas, ya no puedo más._

Minutos después, se dio cuenta de que su corazón tenía razón, la silueta era de la persona que más estaba esperando todo este tiempo, y sin poder creerlo, con lágrimas que ahora resbalaban por sus mejillas, lo recibe alegremente. Ya que lo ha vuelto a ver, lo único que hace es ocultar esas lágrimas, pues después de todo, no sabe lo que siente por él, y teme que algo vaya a ocurrir si se da cuenta de esta manera.

--¿Qué haces por aquí?, ¿Cuándo llegaste?—Al parecer ya había comenzado con sus clásicas preguntas, cosa que a Kai no le importó mucho, ahora lo único que quería era estar con su querido moreno. Así pues, ambos pasearon toda la tarde por el parque, y Takao le comentaba todo lo que había pasado desde que él se había ido. Platicaron toda la tarde, y como siempre, Takao era quien mas energías tenía, al parecer era el que mantenía viva la conversación, pues Kai solo lo escuchaba, o mas bien intentaba "soportarlo".

Al final del recorrido, se detienen en el mirador, y como siempre, observan como se aleja el sol y se oculta entre las montañas.

--No sabes cuanto me alegra que estés de vuelta, todos te extrañamos y bueno, n//n, yo te extrañé— A Kai, de cierta forma, y sin entender por que, le alegraba escuchar eso.

--¿Qué te parece si cerramos este día con una beybatalla?—Sin embargo, Kai no lucía muy animado que digamos

--No lo creo, Takao—Le sorprendió que lo hubiera dicho, pues nunca antes había rechazado una beybatalla.

De pronto, un par de minutos, un dolor tremendo le lastimó el ojo que tenía herido, cosa que le preocupó demasiado a Takao

--¡O.O, Kai, que te ocurre! ¿Te encuentras bien?-- ¬-¬, que pregunta

--S…si, no es nada—Entonces, sin querer se le salió el blade del pantalón, y Takao inmediatamente lo recogió para dárselo, pero al momento de hacerlo, cual iba siendo su sorpresa, cuando descubrió que Dranzer no se encontraba en el sitio de siempre.

--O.O, ¡Q…que pasó!, Dranzer no está ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?—Entonces, Kai, sorprendido por que se había dado cuenta, le arrebata el blade de las manos.

--Ya te dije que no es nada

--¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—Sabía que tarde o temprano lo sabría. Un poco sentido, y siéndole difícil doloroso el decirle, apretó los dientes en señal de arrepentimiento por hacer lo que ya no era justo para Takao.

--Por que no deseaba hacerlo, además, ya no quiero que te preocupes más por mí

--Sabes que siempre lo voy a hacer, pues somos amigos. Déjame ayudarte, Kai

--¡No, no te metas en esto. Esto es algo que debo enfrentar por mi mismo!

--¡Déjame decirte, que siempre se necesita la ayuda de un amigo en esta clase de cosas!

--¡Yo nunca necesité tu ayuda, y ahora tampoco la necesito!—con esto le dejó en claro que no lo quería más en sus problemas.

Takao había quedado sin palabras, y muy lastimado por dentro, a pesar de que todo este tiempo, Kai siempre tuvo que depender aunque fuera un poco, de su ayuda incondicional.

--¡por que haces esto, a donde vas!

--¡a donde se me pegue mi real gana, no intentes seguirme!, esto no lo hago por ti, lo hago por mi.

--¡Kai, espera!

Todo había terminado de una manera "aterradora", por así decirlo, y Takao, camino a casa, se sintió sobre todo lo que Kai le había dicho.

Habiendo llegado a casa, como siempre Hilary y Kenny lo esperaban, listos para comer con el abuelo, pero al parecer, dicho chico de cabellos azulados no tenía deseos de hacerlo.

--¡Hola Takao, que bueno que llegaste, ya está la comida!

--Hola, Kenny, gracias por el aviso, pero no tengo hambre

--Pequeño, es tu comida favorita, Hilary ayudó a hacerla

--¡Ja, en serio!, pues así menos comeré

--¡Que cosa, Takao, vuelve aquí en este instante!

--¡tu no eres mi madre para regañarme así!, ¡y no bajaré, he dicho!

Se quedó encerrado en su habitación todo el día, tratando de olvidar la mala experiencia que había vivido.

¡Nunca necesité de tu ayuda, y ahora tampoco la necesito! ¡Nunca, nunca, no te creo . !, ¡Como rayos puedes decir que no!—En esos momentos se encontraba realmente enojado, tanto que golpeaba con sus puños la pared, y a mas no poder, unos segundos después, se soltó a llorar. Sin duda esas palabras le habían dolido desde el fondo de su ser.

--¡Como…como es posible que lo hayas negado!, ¡Si yo siempre te ayudé! ¡Por que, por que haces esto T.T!, ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! ¡Ja, ni si quiera se…por que sufro por alguien como tu!, Soy un tonto por creer que cambiarías. ¡Kaaaai!--Un rato después de haberse calmado, ahora sentado en la ventana y en total silencio, viendo hacia el cielo, sintió que había perdido toda esperanza de verlo, lo único que deseaba era que nunca hubiera dicho eso, oh peor aún, no haber sentido nada por él.

_Son las lágrimas de mi almohada_

_Quien por primera vez hablan de mí_

_Son las lágrimas de mi almohada_

_Quienes cuentan la historia hasta el día de hoy_

_Como símbolos en un mapa_

_De la primera vez que me han dejado así_

Se quedó así durante toda la noche. Sin más que hacer, lo único que deseaba era poder conciliar el sueño.

--Haber si al menos eso puedo hacer bien T.T

Continuará….

Bueno, espero q os haya gustado este segundo capitulo, y si es así, con gusto recibiré sus quejas, o sus halagos, dejen muuchos reviews, y pues solo diría que soy algo nueva en esto, por si acaso no les ha gustado. Bueno, con sus comentarios sabré si es bueno seguir el siguiente cap.

Ja ne


	3. Bienvenido a la pesadilla

_**Capitulo 3: Bienvenido a la pesadilla **_

_Uncertain Memories_

INICIO DEL SUEÑO

Ese día había descubierto el más grande de los poderes, todo estaba en ese beyblade de color negro.

Después de tan tremendo desastre, llegó a pensar que de seguro sería regañado por eso, pero todo fue lo contrario, pues cuando llegó Boris a ver lo sucedido, lo único que le dio al chico fueron aplausos.

--¡increíble Kai, jamás llegué a imaginar que serías tu quien llegara a utilizar su gran poder, supimos desde un principio que este beyblade no tenía futuro por su inmenso poder, pero no imaginamos que tan solo un niño de tu categoría lograra controlarlo demasiado bien!—el pequeño no se la creía, pero no esperaba gratitud por ello. Sin embargo, al llegar a su habitación, se encontró con una triste carita que lo esperaba como siempre.

--¿Por qué lo hiciste, Kai?, ahora, debido a esto, lo mas seguro es que te tengan en observación. ¡Tengo miedo de que te hagan algo malo, tú no entiendes lo que se siente, pues eres nuevo en esto!—Le decía cierto pequeño pelirrojo, con lágrimas en sus ojitos.

--No te preocupes, Tala, no dejaré que eso pase

Y mientras tanto, todos los días, justo como había dicho Tala, lo tenían en observación, y únicamente a él lo entrenaban a niveles superiores, cosa que lo lastimaba mucho, al punto de perder casi la vida.

Un día, Boris planeó ver quien sería el siguiente beyluchador digno de estar en aquél equipo que por días se estaba formando de los beyluchadores más poderoso y con mejor potencial dentro de todo el edificio, y estaba mas que seguro de que Kai sería ese último beyluchador, y el que portaría al beyblade negro.

A los tres les dio la misma oportunidad de pensarlo seriamente, y claro estaba, Kai se excluyó del endemoniado proyecto de Boris, no deseaba ser lastimado más de esa forma, a parte, de que no quería ver de nuevo lágrimas en los ojitos de su amado ángel pelirrojo.

Tuvieron mucho para pensarlo, y de los tres, solo uno accedió a arriesgarse, y ese había sido Tala. Todo ocurrió una noche, y sin previo aviso, salió de su habitación, dejando dormido a Kai.

Con los ojitos llorosos, y conteniendo el dolor en su corazón, siguió a Boris hasta el cuarto de entrenamiento, no deseaba que Kai lo supiera, y tampoco deseaba que se arriesgara, esta vez, él sería quien le pagaría por estar a su lado todo el tiempo, y ayudarlo a soportar la terrible soledad.

El duro y arduo entrenamiento era aterrador, Blades por aquí y por allá y el pobre chico resistía el dolor de los golpes y raspones, hasta que llegara el momento de sacar al famoso lobo invernal.

A fin de cuentas, quien lo salvó del último blade, fue nada menos que Kira, aquél chico moreno, tan solitario, que tenía el océano en sus ojos. Amaba profundamente a ese niño, aunque él no le correspondiera de igual manera, y sin duda, odia a muerte al pequeño que ahora ocupaba su corazón, Kai.

Todo pasó tan rápido, que no pudo evitar que el blade le diera justo en el corazón a Tala, y a causa de eso comenzó a odiar mas a Kai de lo que ya lo había hecho. Lo único que Kai logró ver, fue a dos pequeños en el suelo, uno en los brazos del otro, con el corazón desangrándosele, y el otro empapado en lágrimas, quien lo miraba asesinamente. Saliendo de la habitación con el chico en sus brazos, Kai simplemente se quedó atónito, pues nunca imaginó que esto pasaría, simplemente llegó a admitir que tenía la culpa, pero por otra parte, lucía molesto, pues no era necesario que Tala se sacrificara por él, cuando ni siquiera se lo pidió.

FIN DEL SUEÑO

Después de tan triste sueño, comprendió que después de todo, si estaba un poco enamorado de aquél pequeño pelirrojo, pero nunca se atrevió a decírselo, pues temía que algún día, algo así pasara.

Durante todo el día, dio un largo paseo por la ciudad, mientras trataba de olvidarlo todo, y mientras trataba de encontrar alguna manera de disculparse con Takao, por lo que le había dicho. De pronto, a mitad del camino, Hilary choca con él, al parecer tenía una noticia que darle.

--¡Kai!, por fin te encuentro

--¿Te encuentras bien?—la ayudaba a levantarse

--Si. Hay un pequeño problema. Esta tarde, secuestraron a Takao

--O.O ¡que cosa!—Se había sorprendido tanto que incluso se le quedó viendo extrañamente a la chica

--O.ó. ¿Estás segura?

--¡Como crees que mentiría acerca de algo así! ¡Por favor ayúdanos!

--¿Por qué tuvo que pasar algo así?, justo en estos momentos —Así pues siguió a la chica, camino a la casa de Takao, donde aguardaban los demás con las pistas del secuestro.

Estando allí, él como siempre, se quedó observando hacia la ventana, y escuchando atentamente a todo lo que Kenny les decía.

--Según mis aciertos, en lo que a mi respecta, esta pluma es de una bestia sagrada

--O.o, no sabía que una bestia bit era capaz de soltar plumas—decía el rubio

--Si, es extraño, principalmente por que se trata de una pluma negra—decía el chino

Y a todo esto, Kai centró rápidamente su mirada en esa pluma, arrebatándosela de las manos a Max, quien en esos instantes la tenía.

--esta pluma —pensaba, mientras la observaba cuidadosamente, con la misma mirada tan seria de siempre.

--¿la reconoces?—le pregunta Kenny

--Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de eso, pero solo es una simple suposición—decía, entregándole la pluma al chino.

Finalmente, con las investigaciones de Kenny, fue como dieron con un posible lugar, y Tala, quien sabía donde se encontraba, se había ofrecido para llevar a Kai hasta allá.

Mientras llegaban, Kai seguía con el mal presentimiento en su mente.

--¿Qué es lo que sucede?—le preguntaba el pelirrojo, por verlo tan preocupado, se encontraba con la misma mirada de siempre, aunque Tala lo conocía demasiado bien, como para notar un poco de preocupación en sus facciones.

Se encontraba tan perdido que no prestaba atención a lo que Tala le decía, si no hasta que este le había tocado el hombro, para tranquilizarlo un poco.

--No te preocupes, de seguro que está bien, no pueden hacerle daño, pues cuentan con que tu vayas.

--¿Qué?—apenas lograba captar--¡ah!, si—era su respuesta, al tratar de callar a su acompañante.

La carta claramente lo mencionaba a él, por lo que era preciso que fuera solo, a parte de que no quería que nadie mas se metiera en este asunto, ahora si, quizás, con esto le demostraría lo mucho que se preocupaba por él.

En otro lado…

--¡Suéltenme!, ¡Se arrepentirán, Dranzer no es de nadie, solo recibe ordenes de él y de nadie mas!—Se encontraba atado a una silla, con esposas en las manos, los ojos vendados, y la boca a punto de ser amarrada también, hasta que

--¡Un momento!—había escuchado claramente la última oración.

--O.O, ¡Oh no, creo que hablé de mas!

--¿Quién es el, Takao?—el frío líder se acerca a su lado, levantándole la barbilla, para después susurrarle al oído.

--Si no me dices quien es, te haré tanto daño como no tienes idea—pero con eso no arreglaba nada, pues el chico estaba tan aterrado que simplemente trataba de resistirse

--¡Amárrenlo bien!—Saliendo de la habitación, cruzó unas palabras con uno de sus cómplices, y después se marchó.

--Busquen a ese chico, tárdense lo que quieran, pero lo quiero aquí, vivo—Sabía exactamente de quien se trataba, pero quería averiguar si era cierto.

--¡Oh Kai, si tan solo estuvieras aquí!, para salvarme, no sabes lo mucho que te necesito, y sin que lo sepas, ya te estoy extrañando, pero que locura, por que tuve que enamorarme de ti —ahora se encontraba solo, por primera vez tan solo, y seguía recordando únicamente aquella sonrisa de hace un año que Kai le había regalado en la estación, junto con un cálido abrazo y un beso en la frente.

--Te quiero, Takao—en esos instantes, después del beso, se le hacía tan extraño lo que había pasado, pues al parecer le había leído la mente a Kai.

--¿Realmente será eso cierto?, ¿Qué me quieres?, sálvame, Kai, solo con eso estaré seguro de que acierto en tus pensamientos

En esos instantes, cierto chico bicolor se encontraba a tan solo unos pisos de él, listo para la batalla, y esperando únicamente que su chico tormenta se encontraba a salvo

--Resiste, Takao, esta vez seré yo el que te ayude

Al entrar, quien inmediatamente lo recibió, fueron unos extraños sujetos vestidos de negro, quienes lo acompañaron en el transcurso del recorrido, mientras le guiaban hasta el lugar del encuentro.

De nuevo todo era idéntico que en su sueño, incluso, sabiendo lo que le esperaba, no se dio por vencido, y continuó siguiéndolos. Hasta que dio con el cuarto de entrenamiento, quedando como era de esperarse, encerrado. Entonces empezó a recorrerlo todo, y fue dándose cuenta de que todo tenía cierta similitud. Muy ansioso, y sin perder la concentración, estuvo esperando a aquél misterioso blade negro, y así fue. Poco después comenzó la batalla, y el lugar se puso tenso, hasta que cayó al suelo, por la gravedad de la habitación; en su mente se empezó a escuchar un llamado, intentó acudir a él, pero le fue imposible el levantarse, hasta que no pudo más y derramó lágrimas.

--¡Por que, por que todo es tan idéntico!, que esta pasando —al final, una voz lo despertó, y estando aún en el suelo, supo reconocerla de inmediato.

--¡Jajaja, hola, Kai, sabía que vendrías!

--¿Cómo es posible que siga con vida?, no puedo creerlo

--Supongo que te sorprende escuchar mi voz después de tanto ¿no es así?, y te has de preguntar, como es posible, si él estaba muerto, cierto, amigo mío, pero, he vuelto.

--¡¿Q-que es lo que q-quieres de mi?!

--¡Oh, nada en especial, tranquilo, solo quería jugar un poco!, pero lo que si me interesa, es tu felicidad.

--¿Mi-mi felicidad?—no lo comprendía, pero aún así sabía que eso era una mala señal

--¿Dónde tienes a Takao?

--¡ah, te refieres a aquél hermoso chiquillo!—pues, no te preocupes por él, se encuentra bien, si quieres te muestro donde está—pidiendo ayuda de sus esbirros, hizo que le dieran las llaves de la habitación donde se encontraba encerrado el moreno, y así los tres estarían juntos, en la misma habitación.

--No te preocupes si lo ves tan lastimado, es que no quiso cooperar, y tuve que utilizar medidas drasticas.

--¡No te atrevas a-a lastimarlo maldito!

--¡Calma!, no le haré nada, a menos, que tu intentes salvarlo, y para eso, tendrás que aprender a sentir lo que es el dolor ajeno.

--¡Que!—con esto supo que algo no andaba bien, y en cuestión de segundos, el ojo le volvió a sangrar como aquella vez en el parque, solo que esta vez, recuerdos muy dolorosos le llegaron a la mente, a la vez de que el dolor aumentaba.

Los recuerdos al parecer, no eran suyos, si no de su enemigo, ya que al comenzar a verlo todo, se dio cuenta de que estaba tomando su lugar.

Se encontraba sintiendo un dolor inmenso en su corazón, mientras tenía a aquél pequeño pelirrojo en sus brazos, tratando de evitar que se le fuera la vida, pero desafortunadamente, el golpe que había recibido en el corazón le había lastimado mucho, ya no tenía esperanza alguna.

Todo ese dolor era demasiado para su corazón, incluso no llegó a soportar por mucho, aunque, la única forma de la que pudo mantener un pie en la realidad, fue gracias a ciertas imágenes de Takao, quien al parecer, de alguna forma estaba conectado con él, en sueños.

--¡Ya basta, basta!—Era lo único que podía decir, mientras trataba de resistir el dolor que los recuerdos le causaban.

--¿Sabes una cosa?, todo este tiempo, estuve sufriendo de esa manera por él, nunca pude soportar el hecho de saber que te amaba a ti, y no a mi, tu en cambio no evitaste que se fuera, ni siquiera te sacrificaste por él, y con tu falta de cinismo, todavía dijiste que no era tu culpa, puesto que tu nunca le pediste que se preocupara por ti.

Ahora, él es otra persona, su forma de pensar ya no es la misma, y sin embargo ya no se acuerda de mí, solo de ti, pero ya no te ve como antes, eso me alegra, pues solo te tiene envidia.

--Hace…días, me comentó de unos extraños…sueños que había tenido, en los cuales aparecías…tu

--¡Y eso que, jamás llego a sentir lo que yo sentía por él!, ya no tiene caso seguir, lo único que deseo es que te alejes de este mundo para siempre Hiwatari!—De una extraña e inexplicable manera, ya se encontraba justo cerca de él, tanto así que estaba a punto de enterrarle su espada en el corazón (por la espalda), pero gracias a la poderosa aura que empezaba a emanar de él fue como llegó a temerle.

--¡Po-por que emana un poder tan grande de su interior!

--Ja, es-es simple. Por que tengo el poder del fénix en mi sangre—entonces se levantó del suelo, y con la mirada sombría, de manera inconsciente, empieza a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con su enemigo.

Ambos se arrastraban por el suelo, dando vueltas, mientras que cierto moreno trataba de romper las cuerdas que ataban sus manos. Al final, quien estaba en la cuerda de la muerte, era el enemigo.

--¡Dime, Kira, que se siente estar entre la espada y el suelo!—En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa burlona.

--No creo que te atrevas ¿oh si?, a menos que quieras que tu dulce ángel tormenta muera—gracias a la ayuda de sus poderes psíquicos, logró regresarle el dolor de hace unos instantes, y aprovechando el momento, cogió la espada del suelo, agarró vuelo, e intentó una vez mas derrotarlo, pero esta vez la victima de la espada no fue otro si no el mismo Takao, quien se había puesto en medio, para evitar que Kai sufriera.

--¡Ta-Takao!—Kai no se la creía, y lo primero que vio en aquél su ángel tormenta, fueron lágrimas de felicidad, mientras caía en sus brazos

--K…Kai, que bueno que…que has vuelto…me has…s…salvado—Ahora ambos yacían en el suelo, y uno trataba de resistir el dolor, mientras que el otro no dejaba de sonreír.

--¡Baka, por que lo hiciste!—ahora su rostro estaba inundado de lágrimas

--Po…por que…t…te a…mo…No…llores…yo…esta…ré bien

--Helo ahí, ahora sabes lo que se siente perder a la persona que mas amas. Parece que por fin podré irme tranquilo, al fin me vengué—Al final, el que se había ido había sido Kira, y no Takao, quien lucía totalmente cansado y herido, en brazos de Kai.

Al final ambos salieron del laboratorio, afuera los estaban esperando los demás, quienes le ayudaron a cargar al moreno, mientras que el chino lo consolaba.

--No te preocupes, Takao es fuerte, resistirá, estoy seguro de que si

Continuará….

Y bueno, aquí os tenéis el tercer capitulo, espero que os guste, en este si que me lucí, jajaja, quien sabe, pero batallé mucho para sacar ideas. Espero sus reviews ansiosamente.

Ja ne


	4. Quedate a mi lado

_**Capitulo 4: Quédate a mi lado **_

_Look into my eyes_

_Mira mis ojos y verás que_

_Siento por ti_

_Explora en tu ser_

_Y hallarás no buscarás más_

Se quedó cuidando de él toda la noche, y reprochándose el no haberlo podido salvar de ese dolor. El no haber impedido que lo secuestraran, y el haber tenido que abrir su bocota como siempre, tan solo para lastimar una vez más el corazón de su ángel tormenta.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos, el chico se había despertado, y lo primero que sus ojitos habían visto era que se encontraba en su habitación, cubierto entre sábanas, y acostado en una acogedora cama. Ahora, más que nada, quería saber como había llegado ahí, y si era cierto que Kai había vuelto a Japón. Si él lo había rescatado. De pura casualidad, al tallarse los ojos, volteó a la ventana, y ahí lo encontró; como siempre, sentado en el marco de esta, y contemplando la noche.

Sin pensarlo más, un poco incrédulo, se levantó de la cama, para ver más de cerca si en verdad se trataba de él y no de una ilusión. Pero no contaba con estar lastimado no solo del pecho, si no también de uno de sus tobillos, por lo que al momento de tocar la orilla de la cama, ha perdido todo equilibrio, únicamente alcanzó a cerrar los ojos, y lo último que supo era que ya se encontraba con el rostro hundido en el pecho de Kai. Ahora si que se había sorprendido, y por fin lo podía creer, entonces se sonrojó, al instante en que vio aquellas dos hermosas amatistas que eran los ojos de un ángel. Finalmente no le quedó de otra que soltarse a llorar, con una mirada tan cálida y dulce, que hizo que Kai lo abrazara.

--¡Eres...Eres tuu, T.T! ¡Te he extrañado mucho!

_Dime que sientes mi calor_

_Y que correspondes mi amor_

Minutos después, ambos se encontraban tan acaramelados (muy pegaditos), en la ventana, y viendo hacia la luna, que lucía tan hermosa como siempre.+

--Me alegro de que hayas vuelto nn. Veo que te has recuperado después de aquél día.

--Perdóname, por haberte dejado de nuevo solo—se lo decía con la misma seriedad de siempre, mientras veía la luna. A Takao le sorprendió que le estuviese pidiendo perdón, pues, después de todo, era Kai ¿no?, y tan bien lo conocía, que él nunca pedía perdón ante lo que cometía.

--No-no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas, además, para mi es suficiente con que estés aquí, pues, ya te lo había dicho, te amo—Algo raro había en aquél rostro tan frío como la nieve, sin duda algo lo hacía demasiado cálido, algo que tenía cautivado al moreno, pero que le extrañaba un poco. ¿Y cual era ese cambio?, sus ojos, ambos tenían un brillo peculiar, y sin duda era demasiado hermoso como para creer que fuera de Kai.

_Sabes que si_

_Todo lo que hago lo hago por ti_

El simple hecho de escuchar las palabras de Takao, hizo que se sonrojara, desviándole la mirada, para evitar que lo viera, era tan penoso que algo así le estuviese pasando, y no se la creía.

--Kai, no te dije que…el color de tus ojos… ¿me-me gusta? Oh, cielos, y ahora que digo, no puedo soportarlo mas—y cuando menos lo esperaba, ya se encontraba tan cerca de Kai, con sus labios unidos a los de él.

_Mira mis ojos_

_Y sabrás que nada te ocultan_

_Soy como tú eres, tómame_

_Quisiera poder_

_Poderte lograr_

Rápidamente se separó de él, un poco avergonzado, desviándole la mirada

--O.O, ¿Q-que fue eso?—Realmente deseaba que eso pasará pero al parecer no estaba preparado.

--¿Qué sucede?—Le preguntó un Kai un poco confundido

--No-no es nada—entonces prosiguió, agarrándolo de las caderas y dirigiéndolo hasta la pared, para después haberlo acorralado, el pobre chico no hallaba que hacer ante la mirada de su líder.

--¿Tienes miedo?—lo retaba burlándose de su comportamiento

--O.O, ¡N-no, por-por supuesto que no! . —entonces empezó a jugar con él, besando su cuello, y dirigiéndose a sus labios, y Takao, en respuesta, dejó paso a su lengua, abriéndolos, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara aún mas. Kai había notado eso, y simplemente prosiguió con la ardua tarea, haciendo que ambos se dirigieran al suelo. Comenzó por quitarle la playera, mientras acariciaba ese bronceado pecho, el chico daba leves suspiros a causa del placer que sentía.

_Dime que sientes mi calor_

_Nada quiero más que tu amor_

_Sabes que si,_

_Todo lo que hago lo hago por ti_

--K…Kai—Ahora continuaba de manera lenta con la parte baja, dándole sutiles caricias, que por la mirada de Takao, eso lo enloquecía más. Takao no se quedaba atrás, y hacía lo mismo, hasta quedar de nuevo debajo del cuerpo de Kai.

Finalmente llegaría la parte no menos esperada, y la que más ponía nervioso a Takao. Kai comenzó por quitarle el pantalón, mientras seguía con las caricias, y luego los boxers, el pobre moreno no resistía el calor que ahora lo invadía, mientras ligeras lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Viendo la reacción que causaba en él, no dejó de avanzar, tratando de estimularlo, cosa que no le resultó nada sencillo, por lo que tuvo que iniciar con su parte, se desabrochó los pantalones, y a mas no poder, arremetió lentamente, dentro del chico, haciendo que se surmegiera en un total y completo éxtasis

_No hay amor como tu_

_Ni otro que_

_Te ame así_

_No hay lugar, si tú no estás_

_Donde quisiera estar_

--¡Oh, Kai, no…no sigas…no lo resisto!—el chico simplemente lo abrazaba, mientras que Kai se movía de manera rítmica, de adelante hacia atrás, sintiendo lo mismo que aquél chico tormenta al que tanto amaba. Y para no lastimarlo, lo hacía de la manera más lenta que podía, únicamente con sus besos, logró olvidar todo el dolor que le causaba.

_Dime que tú sientes mi calor_

_Nada quiero, más que tu amor_

_Luchar por ti, sufrir por ti_

_Lo haría así, morir por ti_

_Sabes que todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti._

Esa noche se quedó a su lado, acurrucándolo con el calor de su cuerpo, pues afuera el clima era frío.

El simple hecho de ver la cara de aquél chico, lo cautivaba, parecía un ángel, al lado de su sombra.

Llegó la mañana, y sin duda sabía que algo no estaba bien, algo faltaba que lo tenía por demás preocupado, así que sin mas que hacer, se levantó de la cama, para vestirse, mientras observa por instantes la ventana, esa mañana era cálida, y había un esplendoroso sol asomándose, mientras tocaba el dulce rostro de su adorado chico tormenta, quien en esos instantes se encontraba totalmente dormido, y con medio cuerpo cubierto por las sábanas (de las caderas para abajo estaba cubierto).

No quería dejarlo solo de nuevo, pero sabía que tenía una misión que cumplir, solo sería por unos instantes, aunque, no estaba seguro de que tan terrible sería lo que estaba por enfrentar, y si saldría con vida o no; eso sin duda le entristeció mas, pero no bajaría la guardia.

Para terminar de despedirse, le regaló un beso en los labios, el cual Takao respondió inmediatamente, aún a costa de estar dormido.

--Perdóname de nuevo, solo quiero decirte que pase lo que pase, regresaré de nuevo a tu lado

Pasó una hora, y el moreno había despertado al fin, descubriéndose solo en la cama, cosa que le asustó un poco.

--¿Kai?—el chico inmediatamente se levanta, vistiéndose a toda prisa, para buscarlo abajo en la sala, pero lo único que encuentra es una nota de sus amigos, los cuales han salido de compras, al parecer ellos no sabían que Kai se había vuelto a marchar.

--O.O, entonces…se volvió a marchar—Simplemente agachaba la cabeza, y desanimado, salió de la casa, agarrando una de las bufandas que había en la entrada.

Continuará….

Bueno, he aquí mi cuarto capitulo, T.T, no me salen las escenas picantes, demo, tomodachis, espero que comprendan mi situación, y aún así disfruten tanto de este capi como yo lo hice al escribirlo nn. No olviden dejar sus reviews

Ja ne nn


	5. Si no te hubiera conocido

_**Capitulo 5: Si no te hubiera conocido**_

_You're my Angel_

_(Música Inicial: Motel-perdón_

_Música final: Alice nine-Fantasy)_

_Otra vez despacio te voy perdiendo_

_Sin un sol sin tu piel_

Entre tanto caminar, comenzó a nevar, cosa que le sorprendió un poco, pero no le importó, ahora solo le interesaba encontrar un lugar donde meditar.

Tenía las manos heladas, a causa del aire que empezaba a llegar. Sentía que el cuerpo se le helaba de tanto frío que hacía, apenas si traía un suéter que lo cubría del aire, y una cómoda y ligera bufanda azul rey (justo del mismo color de sus cabellos). Su piel morena se palidecía con el contacto de la nieve, mientras que su varicita se pintaba de rosa.

_Otra vez despierto en el sueño eterno_

_Donde ayer te encontré_

_Sin querer mi espacio se va perdiendo_

Ese día su rostro lucía triste, ¿razón?, su corazón anhelaba de nuevo el calor de aquél frío chico, tanto deseaba tenerlo como la noche del día de ayer, cuando por primera vez había experimentado lo que era el amor.

La mañana de ese día había despertado solo, y extrañamente se sintió vacío, así que esa había sido la principal razón por la que andaba de "paseo" por la ciudad.

_Más y más me enredo en tu juego bajo cielo y mar_

_Bajo el mar, del sueño no quiero despertar nunca más_

--¡Genial, ahora donde te metiste, por que siempre me haces esto, y lo peor del caso es que...nunca te despides mas que con un beso regresa pronto, Kai, ahora que por fin te tengo a mi lado, lo que menos deseo es que desaparezcas!—Pensando esto, volteaba al cielo, mientras que con sus manos sentía los pequeños copos de nieve caer.

Había pasado una hora desde que había salido de casa sin avisarles a sus amigos, quienes lucían sumamente preocupados por su ausencia.

Y pasada la hora, se cansó de caminar, y de vagar sin rumbo; entonces, sin esperanza alguna, se tiró al suelo, y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente

_Pues cuando estamos lejos_

_Se enciende mi fragilidad_

_Me pierdo en tu reflejo y_

_No quiero despertar_

_Tu sueño es mi lugar._

Entre sollozos, al parecer solo el cielo escuchó sus súplicas, y un ángel lo acompañó esos instantes, al sentir el calor de un abrigo.

Volteó hacia atrás, temiendo que todo fuera su imaginación, y lo que sus ojos descubrieron fue al dueño de su corazón, la razón de sus lágrimas, el objeto de sus anhelos: Kai.

_Te busqué debajo del cielo que es eterno_

_Nuestro cielo_

No estaba satisfecho del todo, pero tampoco iba a rendirse a las traicioneras lágrimas de su corazón, por lo que sin pensarlo más, y con el tremendo coraje que tenía, lo abrazó.

--¡Baka, por que no me dijiste que te ibas, me tenías preocupado! O.O—él mismo se había sorprendido de sus palabras, que sencillamente se sonrojó, alejándose de él.

--¡Pero que estoy diciendo!—a Kai no le importó en lo absoluto lo que haya dicho, únicamente lo besó, secando con sus labios las lágrimas de su ángel tormenta. El moreno se puso más rojo ante tal acción, y se dejó llevar por el abrazo de su amado.

_Sin pensar me envuelvo en tus alas de cristal_

_Bajo el mar_

_Del sueño no quiero regresar nunca más_

_Mil veces ni una mas_

_No quiero despertar._

Caminaron un rato mas, mientras buscaban donde sentarse, y en el camino, Kai le entregó a Dranzer, dejándolo por demás sorprendido.

--Toma

--O.ó, pero, es tuyo

--Ahora es tuyo, además ya no lo necesito—Se detuvieron, mientras que él le había dado la espalda.

--Tengo una misión más importante que el beyblade, y ahora que mi abuelo se ha ido, me tengo que encargar de la corporación.

--Y eso…Significa que te vas—agachó la cabeza

--¡Por que!, por que ahora que por fin estamos juntos T.T—Habiendo escuchado sus últimas palabras, y aún dándole la espalda, se marcha, dejándolo solo en la nieve, pero el chico no se lo permite, no sin antes perseguirlo.

--¡No me sigas!, regresa con los demás.

--¡A donde te vas esta vez!—le gritaba a medio camino

--¡No es de tu incumbencia, pero estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver, cuídate!

--¿Qué me cuide?, nunca antes me había dicho eso, Kai, sin duda has cambiado mucho desde aquella vez--Y así fue, regresó a casa, con la cara "larga", y el abrigo de Kai, los chicos, en cuanto lo vieron, le hicieron pasar, y comenzaron con sus preguntas. Desde donde había estado, hasta que había pasado con él y Kai, que el último ni había dicho nada de nada. Simplemente les dijo lo que debían saber, y en cuanto a señor "no me molestes", sencillamente no estaba interesado en hablar de sus planes, solo les mencionó que se encontraba bien, y que según él, su relación marchaba perfectamente, cuando ni siquiera quería admitir que eso salía sobrando, pues al parecer Kai seguía con sus distanciamientos.

--¡Ja, que se cree, todo el tiempo nos preocupamos por él, y nos lo agradece desapareciendo como siempre!

Mientras tanto, en otro sitio…

¿A dónde iba exactamente?, a la abadía, lo único que quería saber era el por que de su perturbación, ya estaba con Takao, que mas le hacía falta, pero, después de todo, estaba la abadía, y los planes de su abuelo, quien murió y la dejó sola, a cargo del único que quedaba de los Hiwatari, su nieto. Simplemente lo único que deseaba era que ese horrible lugar desapareciera de sus malos recuerdos, y se convirtiera en lo que siempre había sido, un monasterio de entrenamiento. Solo eso.

A todo esto, quizás no podía irle peor, puesto que se había encontrado con Wyatt, quien corría peligro, a manos de unos tipos que se encontraban dentro de la abadía, al parecer estaban a punto de hacerlo "estofado" al pobre, con solo secuestrarlo, cosa que al parecer andaba de moda.

Al entrar, escucha unos gritos, y simplemente, al dirigirse a ellos, encuentra al chico en una habitación, amarrado, y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

--¡Kaai!—el chico no podía soportar el pedirle ayuda al único chico que lo entendía. Kai inmediatamente reaccionó, y rápidamente lo sacó del lugar, temía que esto fuera obra de cierta personita (Kira), pues este había sido regresado a donde pertenecía, al mundo de los muertos. Aunque, cuando lo descubrió todo, sin duda los sujetos, eran secuaces de él.

Después de haberlo salvado, casi perdía la vida por eso, lo único que le quedaba, era regresar de vuelta a Wyatt al dormitorio, y regresar con Takao, después de todo, encontró a Tala y a Bryan, quienes gustosos, aceptaron el trato de encargarse de la abadía, junto con el nuevo jefe, Kotaro, un tipo amigo de la compañía, con mas razón, con un mayor a cargo de la corporación de su abuelo, ya no habría problema.

Ahora si, estaba decidido, simplemente, después del incidente con Wyatt, y de haber encontrado al amor de su vida, ahora solo le quedaba restaurar todo cuanto había sucedido, años atrás, cuando por primera vez conoció lo que era un beyblade, por lo que, sin que Takao y los otros lo supieran, regresó de vuelta a casa, donde encontró a Dranzer, y donde se crió con sus padres, ahora si, Dranzer regresaría a donde pertenecía, junto con los ancestros de la familia Hiwatari.

Antes de partir, se quedó una noche entera cuidando de Wyatt, mientras le explicaba el significado de su amor hacia él.

--Te agradezco que me hayas salvado—se encontraba en su habitación, en su cama

--No es nada, no me des las gracias, cualquier amigo haría algo así—mientras que el otro, típico de él, se encontraba en la ventana.

--Entonces…Solo somos amigos—lucía muy triste, al saber que después de todo, para Kai, el no significaba mas que un amigo mas

--Que esperabas que fuéramos, entre nosotros no puede haber algo mas, Wyatt, entiéndelo—el chico lucía igual de serio que siempre, pero con un aire de preocupación

--¿Por qué?, explícamelo que no lo entiendo, por que no podemos ser algo mas, yo te quiero, Kai, te quiero mucho, ¿acaso no puedes entender tu eso?—ahora su rostro lucía empapado por las lágrimas—entonces el bicolor se acercó a su lado, mientras un poco confuso, y manteniendo la seriedad, se sentó junto con él en la cama, y le tocó la mejilla, mirándolo atentamente

--¿Qué sos para mi?—era la pregunta que pasaba en esos instantes por su cabeza. Mientras que el otro chico, aún llorando, lo miraba tierna y tímidamente.

Kai no pudo resistir esa triste mirada, por lo que simplemente le secó las lágrimas con las manos, y le dio un beso en la frente, en señal de amistad, para después terminar abrazándolo.

--Tu y yo no podemos llegar a mas, Wyatt, quiero que lo entiendas, por que, conmigo nunca serás feliz.

--Entonces, al menos, déjame ser algo mas para ti, que un simple amigo, déjame estar a tu lado de alguna forma, Kai—el chico seguía llorando, mientras mojaba la playera de su amigo.

--quizás sos un hermano mi pequeño hermano—sonreía, mientras lo abrazaba, y con esas palabras, hacía que Wyatt se sintiera un poco mejor. Después el chico regresó a su cama, entre las cobijas, y con un último beso en la frente, de su "hermano mayor", fue como se despidió de él.

--Kai

--¿Si?

--¿A dónde irás?, ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

--Quizás, pero ahora tu solo descansa, tengo cosas mas importantes que arreglar, quizás algún día venga a visitarte—le sonreía leve y dulcemente, mientras salía y cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

--Un hermano menor, ¡ja, claro, mi único hermano menor!—no se la creía

Se quedó a dormir en el departamento que había rentado cuando llegó a Japón, y hasta la mañana siguiente se despidió de la ciudad, después de todo solo serían unos cuantos días, y volvería a donde estaba Takao.

En otro lugar…

Esa misma noche, cierto moreno peliazul se encontraba sentado en la ventana, mientras observaba al beyblade que era de Kai, ahora le pertenecía a él, pero luego de un rato se sorprendió de que no tuviera bit.

--¡como se le ocurre dármelo así!, que patético!—entonces se puso a pensar que era lo que Kai haría con él, después de todo, si no tenía el beyblade, la bestia bit no servía así, aunque, recordando las palabras que le había dicho, simplemente llegó a pensar, y a atinar, que tal vez, regresaría a Dranzer a su lugar de origen, tal y como él lo había hecho con Dragoon, quien yacía como desde un principio, dentro de la espada de sus ancestros.

--¡Ah!—suspiraba—ahora que ya no somos mas un equipo, empiezo a extrañar aquellos momentos que solíamos pasarla todo juntos, sobre todo, cuando te conocí, aquella vez, eras la sensación del momento, con tu famoso equipo los "blade sharks", destruías los blades de todos los chicos del barrio, ¡ah, y como odiaba tu manera tan dura de ser!, pero lo que no me explico, es como rayos llegué a enamorarme de un sujeto tan frío y amargado como tu—empezaba a llorar—que tiene la mirada tan fría y a la vez intensa como el fuego, un corazón de acero, y sobre todo, un cuerpo demasiado atractivo, y tu piel, tan blanca como la nieve, tus besos, tan dulces y salados a la vez, ¡oh, rayos que estoy diciendo!—ahora entre lágrimas, comenzaba a sonrojarse--¡no lo soporto, te extraño, extraño tu cuerpo, quiero volver a sentirte cerca de mi, vuelve, Kai, vuelve a tocarme, vuelve a besarme, vuelve a abrazarme!—Pobre de aquél chico tan enamorado, que se encontraba en la ventana, esperando como todas las noches a su amado, mientras que gastaba sus energías llorando y mojándose el rostro a la luz de la luna.

Después de aquél día, pasaron semanas, incluso meses, y no llegó a tener ni una sola noticia de su frío líder, nada, hasta que tuvo que mudarse de casa, después de que el abuelo se hubo marchado de este mundo, para visitar el cielo. Ahora el chico solo podía acudir a casa de su padre, después de haber terminado sus estudios, y en esa ciudad no le quedaba nada para poder quedarse, más que solo visitar la tumba de su querido abuelito. Ese día, llovió mucho, y al ser un día de luto, no tuvo a alguien que lo abrazara y consolara, tan solo observa solito la tumba de su abuelito, mientras que al otro lado, sus amigos le llevaban flores. Tanto deseaba que Kai se encontrara con él, a su lado, desafortunadamente, esta vez ni el cielo acudió a su deseo.

Hubo pasado un mes, cuando se encontraba con su padre, en Kyoto, era tarde, y se encontraba como siempre, en el parque de esa ciudad, sentado en un columpio, y con el rostro totalmente perdido; había cambiado bastante su forma de pensar, ya no era el mismo chico que solía ser, se había vuelto mas serio y frío, al igual que aquél que lo había abandonado en un día de nieve.

Ya no le importaba nada, si vivir o morir, pues ya no tenía nada, no le quedaba más que la felicidad y compañía de su padre, y al asistir a clases, ya no era lo mismo, ya no veía a Hilary, ni a Kenny, sus viejos amigos se habían marchado hace tiempo, ahora se encontraba solo.

Pero no esperaba, que esa misma tarde, una sorpresa le llegara de la nada, pues nadie le había avisado. Esa tarde, quizás, su corazón volvería a sentir y experimentar lo que era el amor.

Estando así, y viendo su sombra, la cual se reflejaba con el sol, sin darse cuenta, nota de repente, que otra sombra, aparte de la suya, se encontraba con él ahora, no quería creerlo, y simplemente, sabía de quien era dicha sombra. Hasta que el dueño de la sombra, se acercó a su lado, se hincó frente a él, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, manteniendo la misma seriedad de siempre, pero tratando de hacer que Takao recuperara la razón.

--hola, he vuelto, como te lo prometí, hace tiempo, ¿lo recuerdas?—le tocó el rostro, haciendo que le viera a los ojos, el chico si que lucía perdido, pues esos dos diamantes, habían perdido su brillo desde hace tiempo, ahora, al tratar de recordar a esa persona, simplemente lo que salían de ellos, eran lágrimas.

--¿Quién es este chico?, siento que lo conozco, mi corazón me lo dice, pero, ¿Quién es?—por mas que trataba de recordarlo no podía, y sin razón alguna, él lo abrazó, y ahora que lo tenía tan cerca de si, comenzaba a llorar mas y mas, sin entender por que no paraba de hacerlo

--¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué estoy llorando?, ¿Por qué se siente un calor tan familiar?, ¿Por qué mi corazón sufre?, no lo entiendo —pero cuando él estaba a punto de separarse de él, empezó a sentir que lo necesitaba mas, que necesitaba su calor

--¡No!, no te vayas, quédate así, es que, siento que…te necesito—no creía lo que decía, pero sin duda sentía que su corazón estaba mucho mejor así.

Mientras tanto, Kai, al escucharlo, podía entender exactamente lo que aquí pasaba, pero no creía, que Takao no lo reconociera.

--¿No me recuerdas, cierto?—le decía, mientras le besaba el cabello, y hundía su cara en el.

--¿Quién…quien eres?—el moreno trataba de recordarlo, pero mas se soltaba a llorar

--¿Por qué no se acuerda de mi?, ha pasado tanto tiempo, y sin duda siento, que ya no es el mismo, ¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Takao?

--Ven, sígueme—lo agarró de la mano, mientras que el otro seguía un tanto confuso, peo aún así no dejaba de mirarlo

--¿Podré acordarme de ti?—era lo que mas deseaba

--Siéntate—lo sentó cerca de una banquita que ahí había (recordemos que se encontraban en el parque) y mientras eso pasaba, Takao se recostaba en sus piernas, mientras seguía igual de confundido, pero cada vez que Kai lo besaba, comenzaba a recordar cosas, cosas que sin duda le gustaban, pero en cierto modo, quería olvidarlas, pues sentía que si volvía a lo de antes, algún día todo se repetiría, y otra vez se sentiría solo. Lo que veía, eran imágenes del pasado, y con más razón, pudo saber de quien se trataba este chico que ahora se encontraba a su lado.

--¡no, espera!—entonces se levantó, y un poco asustado, se alejó de él, el otro no lo dejó irse, deteniéndole la mano.

--Espera, ¿Por qué te vas?

--¡Suéltame!, es que, no puedo, no quiero regresar a lo de antes, ¡tu no me entiendes, es un dolor terrible!—entonces salió corriendo, safándose de su mano

--¡Takao!

--¡Por que me besó, quien es, quien se cree!, ¿y por que de pronto recordé eso?—pensaba, mientras seguía corriendo a su casa

Al llegar a su casa, entró al dojo, y se sentó en la entrada de este, después, se acostó, y comenzó a llorar.

Un rato después, Kai supo encontrarlo, por el rastro de sus pisadas, hasta que vio la puerta de su casa abierta, y entró, encontrándolo dormido.

--Se que no me perdonarás por dejarte solo, pero, al menos quisiera que me recordaras —entonces lo levantó del suelo, y cargándolo en sus brazos lo llevó a la primera habitación que encontró, ahí lo acostó en la cama, y se acercó a él, le dio un beso, que Takao respondió, diciendo el nombre de una persona.

--Kai

--Yo se que si, podrás hacerlo, recuérdame, Takao

--¡Kai, Kai, no te vayas!—comenzaba a llorar, al final, y aún entre sueños, lo abrazó, recostándose en su pecho.

Toda la noche se quedó con él, hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando decidió que tal vez, era mejor dejarlo así, a fin de cuentas, fue doloroso para él la separación, y por mas que intentará hacer que recuperara la memoria, el chico sufriría mas

--Creo que es mejor así, fue un placer conocerte, Kinomiya —Salió de la casa, para dirigirse de nuevo al parque, y junto con un balón que llevaba consigo.

Se estuvo un buen rato jugando con él, mientras se acordaba de su padre, quien siempre había jugado con él.

--Tú me regalaste este balón, el día de mi cumpleaños numero 10, y ese día jugamos con él toda la tarde. Padre —Su mirada regresó a ser la misma de antes, lucía tan serio, tan triste, como si no le importara otra cosa que si mismo. Y de tanto empeño que le ponía al balón, llegó a darle tan fuerte, que lo mandó a volar. Después de un rato, se quedó en el centro del campo, y viéndose las manos comenzó a recordar de nuevo el pasado.

FLASH BACK

--Papá, ¿algún día seré como tu?—le decía, mientras jugaba con el balón

--Si, y quizás mejor, ya lo verás, pues dentro de ti existe un gran poder, Kai, gracias a la ayuda de este fénix podrás lograr despertarlo—le decía, mientras le enseñaba el beyblade.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

--mi padre, siempre con energías, siempre jugaba conmigo --Hubo pasado un rato, estando en la misma posición y sin más que hacer, decidió marcharse, buscando el balón, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte, hasta que sin darse cuenta, le cayó en las manos, y al voltear al frente, para descubrir al que se lo había lanzado, se sorprendió un poco, pues se trataba de Takao, quien lucía un poco mejor de lo que estaba antes, con la similitud de que aún se encontraba igual de serio.

El moreno se acercó a su lado, poco a poco, hasta llegar a estar ambos frente a frente.

--Ya me he acordado de ti—le decía seriamente, cosa que le sorprendía mucho a Kai, quien nunca antes lo había visto actuar de esa manera, y es que el solo hecho de verlo así, le hacía parecer que se estaba viendo a un espejo.

--Me alegro—le decía de la misma forma—pero déjame decirte una cosa. No eres el Takao que hace tiempo conocí, no eres aquél de quien me enamoré—ciertas palabras hicieron que se sintiera, pero también que se sorprendiera, al haber oído lo último.

--entonces tu, y yo somos…O.O —agachó la mirada, y se sonrojó. Después fingió no entender sus palabras, tratando de actuar negativamente

--a que…te refieres, yo nunca…me enamoraría de alguien como tu—después se dio la vuelta y se echó a correr, con lágrimas en los ojos.

--Quiero ver de que eres capaz, si tanto me amas…entonces ven por mi, Kai —El otro, ante tales palabras, se quedó boquiabierto, y sin prisa alguna, con la mirada sombría, fue a buscarlo.

--mentiroso, vamos a ver si es cierto lo que dices, Takao chan

Minutos después, lo encontró sentado, y con el rostro hundido entre sus piernas, dentro de su casa, en el dojo. Lentamente se acercó a su lado y se sentó con él. Con la misma seriedad de siempre.

--Nunca creí que fueras capaz de negarlo. Olvidarlo habría sido otra cosa, pero negarlo. Me sorprende cuan grande es tu odio hacia mi. Entiendo perfectamente lo que tratas de decirme, y si esta es tu desición…no te detendré—Se levantó del suelo, dándole la espalda una vez más, y ante tal respuesta, Takao hizo lo mismo, abrazándolo por detrás

--¡Baka!—comenzó a llorar--¡No sabes lo mucho que he sufrido gracias a ti, todo este tiempo estuve esperándote como entupido en la ventana, sin saber que no llegarías, y sin darme cuenta, mi corazón lloraba, hasta que un día se bloqueó. Ahora que te he vuelto a tener, lo único que deseo es…que no me vuelvas a dejar solo!

--¡Por que…tengo tanto miedo, Kai!—simplemente con escucharlo, se dio cuenta de todo, y se sonrió, dándose la vuelta y abrazándolo también.

--No sabes jugar—le decía burlonamente, plantándole un beso, y dejándolo sorprendido y rojo de la vergüenza.

Todo el día se quedaron así, en pleno silencio y abrazados. Kai observando la luna, mientras que Takao yacía dormido en su pecho.

Tanto era su dolor, que no podía soportar el llorar cada vez que lo veía o se acordaba de él, ahora que por fin lo volvía a tener a su lado, solo le pedía al cielo jamás apartarlo de su lado.

--No te vayas, ya no te vuelvas a ir, por que sin ti, siento que todo lo pierdo

"**La flor por mas bella que sea, siempre pierde su verdad pero el cariño que te tengo durara toda la eternidad.****"**

FIN

Espero que os haya gustado este fic, no es el mejor de todos los que he hecho, pero le puse mucho empeño para hacerlo, al final me quedé un poco corta, pero, espero que sea de su agrado. Y les agradezco todos los reviews que me han dejado.

Ja ne nn

**DinastyF**


End file.
